Brian Says
by Ashita polar
Summary: "Licking his lips, Brian walked further into the room and leaned against the wall, his eyes only for Justin. He drank the blonde in...Justin had always been an exquisite top; and really, was one of the very few that he'd ever let top him. So, he knew exactly what the trick was feeling. And it burned." Warning: Mature Adult content.


After leaving Mikey to his oh-so-inspiring thoughts on fatherhood, (or apparently Brian's lack at it, whatthefuckever; had he always been such an sanctimonious snot), Brian made his way down the steps from the catwalk and towards the depths of the backroom hoping for a bit of distraction. Plus, he could have sworn he'd seen a familiar head of blonde hair make his way down this way not too long ago, going directly against all those pithy platitudes the same said blonde had been spouting about love and fidelity and romance with the fiddler.

As if Brian hadn't had Ian's number from the first time he'd laid eyes on him. He was the worst sort of player - one who swore forever all the while sticking his dick in the nearest acceptable ass as soon as your back was turned. At the very least, Brian was unfailingly honest in what you could expect from him - a night of bliss with no strings attached.

Except for Justin.

Justin had always been the exception to every one of his damned, self-inflicted rules. The little blonde had snuck past all of his barriers and burrowed down deep for the long haul. And he wasn't sure what irritated him more - that the little twat had gotten to him or that he allowed it to happen in the first place. He had, consciously and unconsciously, broken nearly every single one of his rules for the little brat. And this is what he got?

Him running off with some cheesy, Paganini wanna-be?

(Seriously, the things this guy spouted were beyond pathetic.)

It had infuriated Brian, (and broke his damned heart, not that he'd ever admit it), when he watched Justin walk away with the twit, ignoring everything Brian had ever done for the kid. Okay, so yes, he never said the words. But, he didn't believe in using the words. It was far too easy for them to become empty and shallow and meaningless. (And as an ad man, he knew damned well just how easy it was to twist words into something else.)

Plus, the words could never fully encompass everything he felt for Justin. There was just too much there that he could never fully put into words no matter how talented.

But he had damned well shown the little twat time and time again.

It's why he hadn't chased after Justin that first night.

First of all, Brian didn't chase after anyone. (Except, he had, hadn't he; when he followed the brat to New York and dragged him back home. Fuck. Was there a rule he hadn't broken for Justin?) And second, he knew it was just a matter of time before the fiddler had shown his true colors and he'd have his boy right back where he belonged - in his bed. (And arms. And heart.)

Stepping into the back room, the scent of sweat and sex hit Brian like a punch in the face; and yet it soothed and relaxed something coiled tight inside him. Sex he could do. Sex he understood. It was simple and easy and his mantra of maximum pleasure, minimal bullshit had gotten him through many a stressful time.

And then Justin happened.

It always came back to Justin.

This is why he didn't do feelings.

Emotions led to complications that Brian just didn't need. Or want. He had enough shit to deal with in his life without getting tangled up by his own, damned feelings.

And yet, he'd still let Justin...

Brian shook off the thought and instead ran uninterested eyes over the back room's offerings, hoping something would catch his eye. But it was nothing he hadn't seen or done numerous times; and frankly, it had grown a bit stale lately. In fact, he'd noticed that this distinct lack of satisfaction had started not long after a certain blonde had exited his life.

Oh, he got off. It was hard not to do when you had your dick buried to the hilt in a nice, wet mouth or an equally hot, tight ass. It would have to be one pathetically bad fuck not to, and he didn't do bad fucks. But there was also something lacking. Some...connection for a lack of a better word, and he couldn't even believe that he was thinking that.

This is what happens when you let aggravating blondes into your life.

No, there was only one thing that interested him back here, and he was a sassy, little brat that gotten so far beneath Brian's skin, he doubted he'd ever dig him out.

And that's when he saw him.

Bathed in blue light, Justin had pushed his trick against the wall and was buried to the hilt in the trick's, admittedly, stunning ass, his head tipped back and eyes closed in pleasure. And fuck he was beautiful. Always had been in the throes of passion. And fuck if Brian didn't just hate that it wasn't him that had put that look on his face.

Licking his lips, Brian walked further into the room and leaned against the wall, his eyes only for Justin. He drank the blonde in, noting the slight detachment and tiredness in his face even as he fucked the trick into oblivion. Justin had always been an exquisite top; and really, was one of the very few that he'd ever let top him. So, he knew exactly what the trick was feeling.

And it burned.

Brian looked away, an emotion he didn't want to acknowledge bubbling in his gut. He didn't do jealousy; or so he'd told himself numerous times before. And yet, he still fell helpless to it whenever it came to this boy. Clenching his hands into fists, he waved away an approaching trick, not willing to put up with yet another mediocre blow job.

Not when he'd already had the best.

He looked back, surprised when his eyes clashed with Justin's; although, he shouldn't be. They'd always been far too aware of one another, the other's presence like a jolt of electricity whenever they entered the same room. In fact, he wouldn't have been at all surprised if Justin had been aware of him this whole time and just chose to ignore him until it got too much to bear.

Because, as much as he'd like to deny it, Brian felt that each, and every, time he and Justin met.

Brian leaned his head back, his eyes falling to half mast as he stared into bright blue filled with longing and passion, lust jolting down his spine and pooling in his groin as their gazes held. Fuck, he wanted this boy so bad, but did he really want to pursue this now? After everything?

Brian glanced away, his breath short and tight in his chest. Almost as if his lungs were being crushed in a vise. Justin leaving had stung more than he'd ever admit to anyone, including himself. But he knew that it had hurt, and he was just now getting back to himself. Did he really want to put himself back in the position of getting his heart trampled on again?

But, looking back at Justin, with lust, and something he refused to acknowledge, surging through his body, he knew in this instance he didn't really have a choice but to give in. Justin was burrowed too deeply under his skin to ever let walk away again. It wasn't a matter of choosing anymore. He was so irreversibly fucked.

And not in the fun, life-affirming way.

Another trick approached him, falling to his knees in front of him, and for a moment Brian considered letting him go for it. After all, he was hard as a rock due to the little, blonde twat and there didn't seem to be any relief coming from that direction any time soon.

He supposed he could get himself a trick of his own and just watch from a distance. He could play this out, and wait to see which of them would crack first; which of them would win the day. He could hold off in an epic battle of wills and even knew that if it came down to sheer stubbornness on their parts, he'd surely win. (Justin could never resist him for very long.)

But fuck that.

It was time the little twat remembered just who he was dealing with. He was the master at these types of games and his boy had wandered far enough away from home.

Pushing the trick aside, Brian stalked towards his intended prey, relishing in the way Justin's eyes widened and he'd frozen, deaf to the trick's groan of disappointment. _That's right my boy, it's play time._ He came up behind Justin and gripped his waist, pressing his body against him back to front, chest to back and thigh to thigh.

"Someone's being a naughty boy," Brian whispered against Justin's ear, completely ignoring the trick. Justin groaned. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" Justin grit out, hissing when Brian rubbed his nose against the hollow behind Justin's ear and then licked a long, wet stripe along his jaw.

"Showed his true colors, did he?" Brain nipped the lobe of Justin's ear, tightening his hold as Justin jerked in his arms, almost as if to step away, but Brian wasn't having any of that.

"What do you want, Brian?" Justin asked, his breath ragged. He squirmed, but didn't move away as Brian slid his hands over his naked hips and down his thighs and then back up under his shirt.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I want, Taylor." Brian ground his clothed dick against Justin's naked ass. Justin moaned and tipped his head back against Brian's shoulder, exposing his neck. "We're going to play a game. It's called Brian Says."

Justin snorted with amusement, very familiar with this game; but his breath hitched at the same time and judging by the trick's pained moan, his dick had swelled and hardened further at Brian's words. Brian smirked and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the curve of Justin's neck, drawing a sigh from the younger man.

"Oh? And just what does Brian Say?" Justin asked, a bit breathless, tilting his head to give Brian better access. Brian grinned and bit down, drawing a small cry from Justin's lips.

"Brian says to slow down," Brian murmured against Justin's skin, gripping his hips and controlling the speed of his thrusts until Justin was doing exactly as he said. "Nice long, slow strokes against his prostate."

"Fuck," someone said, although whether it was Justin or the trick, Brian didn't know, wrapped up as he was in his boy. It had been far too long since he'd felt Justin against him.

"Remember how I used to do that to you, Sunshine? How I'd fuck you nice and slow, and then pull back, drawing it out for what felt like hours? God, you felt so good beneath me, trembling and slick with sweat, all but begging me to just finish you off, since stubborn little shit that you are, you wouldn't give in and ask nicely. How I'd then change the angle, letting you come back down, only to work you back up again? No one has ever felt as good as you."

"Brian," Justin murmured, his voice low and husky. Brian smirked.

"Stop," Brian commanded, and then frowned when Justin kept going.

"You didn't say, Brian says," the little twat smirked right back, answering the unasked question.

"Always the smart ass," Brian muttered, smacking him soundly on the ass. "Fine; Brian says stop."

Justin instantly halted, much to the trick's very vocal disappointment. Brian snickered, but still didn't acknowledge the other participant in their very perverted game. This was just between him and Justin. Besides, the trick was likely going to get one of the best fuck's in his life out of it, so he just needed to shut the hell up.

"Mmmm...you take orders so well, Sunshine," Brian said, sliding his hands back up under his shirt and pinching his nipples. Justin jerked, his hips snapping forward into the trick's ass with a sharp thrust, drawing a whimper from the other man.

"I always loved that about you. How adventurous you are. How you would try anything at least once." Brian slid his hands down and pushed Justin's pants down to his knees. He trailed his fingers over Justin's inner thighs to palm his balls, rolling them in his hand. "But when I held you down, or tied you up, or we'd play master and willing servant, those were best times."

"Fuck, Brian," Justin said, squirming under his ministrations, especially when Brian slid a hand between his legs and teased his perineum. "Stop playing."

"I thought you loved this game, Sunshine," Brian teased, rubbing his finger over that sensitive area behind Justin's balls. Justin groaned and unconsciously began to roll his hips, teasing the trick in front of him with short, shallow thrusts, drawing another long groan from the man. "Even if you aren't good at it. I thought I told you to stop?"

"Such an asshole," Justin complained, but immediately stopped again.

The trick groaned again, but didn't complain this time, knowing exactly who was in charge. It certainly wasn't him. Brian snickered at Justin's huff annoyance.

"Brian says, touch him." Brian said, taking Justin's hand and squirting a bit of lube in it, and then sliding it down to the trick's neglected dick. "Go on, Sunshine. Stroke him. Slowly. With a nice tight grip, just like the pulling of your hot little mouth. Sadly, something he will never experience."

Justin ran his thumb over the head of trick's dick, gathering pre-cum to add to the lube before he began to stroke him with nice, long strokes. The trick whimpered and squirmed, rocking his hips to meet each of Justin's strokes and alternately fucking himself on Justin's cock as well. Justin gasped at the friction, but, amazingly, kept his own hips still. Although, it must have been a real struggle based on the way his thighs shook.

"Fuck, there is nothing better than your mouth, Sunshine. Hot and wet and fuck, you suck like you were born doing it. A complete natural. I couldn't believe when you gave me that first blow job. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting much and then you had to go and blow me out of the fucking water. There have been times where I nearly came just thinking about that first time; the way you licked and sucked me, your plump lips wrapped around me like a fucking Hoover. The way you stroked and touched my balls, sucking each one into your hot little mouth. How you opened your throat and swallowed me down as you'd done it a thousand times. It was fucking amazing."

"Brian, please," Justin whimpered, his body drawing taut in a familiar way, but Brian he wasn't quite done playing just yet.

"Brian says stop," he commanded.

Justin swore under his breath, but pulled his hand away from the trick nonetheless and placed it back on his hip. He gripped them tightly in order to stop the movement of the trick's hips and bit down on his lip, nearly drawing blood in an effort to fend off his impending orgasm. Such a good boy; he didn't even have to say anything this time. He definitely deserved a reward for that.

Brian lubed a single finger and slid it along Justin's crack, and down to circle the furled skin of his hole, brushing against it with light strokes. Justin gasped and pushed back into his hand, seeking more and then groaned in frustration when Brian just continued to tease him.

"Now, now, Sunshine," Brian taunted, pushing just the tip of his finger in. "Patience is a virtue."

"Fuck being virtuous then," Justin said through clenched teeth.

Brian chuckled and pushed in, sliding his finger in slowly. And fuck, he was tight. Far tighter than he expected considering he supposedly had a live-in boyfriend until recently. As if he hadn't been fucked in months, rather than days. And that had Brian wondering if he'd ever let the fiddler have his ass or if Brian still held the only claim to it. And fuck if that thought didn't make him hot.

Too hot; he was about to come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

And that was just not on.

He'd planned to open Justin up; to finger fuck him a bit before giving him his next command, but the thought of being the only one that's fucked Justin called to something deeply possessive inside him and nearly put him over the edge. Pulling his finger free, Brian ground his dick against Justin's ass, desperately wishing he could sink his dick into his tight little hole, but not yet.

Not until he was done with the trick. He didn't plan on sharing Justin when that happened.

"Brian says, finish him, Sunshine," Brian said through clenched teeth. "Fuck him hard and deep until you both come."

Justin groaned with relief and snapped his hips forward, setting a brutal pace that had the trick writhing and crying out beneath him. Brian pressed his lips to Justin's ear.

"Look at him, Justin. Just taking it; so into it he's barely coherent. Completely lost in the way your cock is pounding into his ass. You look just like that, only ten times more stunning. Do you remember that, Sunshine? The way I would hold you down in our bed, your shoulders pressed against the mattress, ass in the air, my hand clenched in your hair as I fucked you senseless. The way you would beg me over and over to let you come, but I wouldn't let you until I was damned good and ready?"

"Brian," Justin whispered, his strokes growing erratic as his orgasm grew closer.

"Go on, Sunshine," Brian egged him on, barely holding his own desire back. "Make him come. Brian says, make him come now!"

Justin quickened his pace, his dick unerringly striking the trick's prostate with each thrust if the trick's cries were anything to go by; and Brian knew the exact moment the trick came by the way Justin jerked in his arms and then stiffened, shuddering hard as his own orgasm hit him. Smirking, Brian tightened his hold as Justin rode it out, and then snatched him away when he slumped, boneless in his arms.

Brian slipped the condom free from Justin's dick, tied it off, and carelessly tossed it away as the trick came back to senses. The man pulled up his pants and straightened his clothing, and then looked at the two of them with no little amount of awe before quietly walking away with no words exchanged. Obviously this one was well aware that it was a one shot deal.

Good for him; Brian did so hate having to explain that, while he might make an exception for Justin, a trick was just that - a trick. A one time thing only.

Justin began to stir in Brian's arms and started to pull away, but Brian tightened his grip. He wasn't quite done with his boy. "Oh no you don't, Sunshine. I'm not nearly through with you."

"Brian...wha?" Justin turned to him, confusion painted on his face.

"You see, I have this not-so little problem that you've created," Brian said, biting back a moan as he ground his dick into Justin's ass. Justin grinned.

"Do you now?" he asked as he cast a coy look through his lashes. "And I suppose you expect me to do something about it?"

"Oh, I know you will, Sunshine," Brian smirked, chuckling when his boy's cock twitched with interest. "The only question is... mouth or ass?"

Brian traced a finger over Justin's mouth as he said it and then trailed a hand down over his chest, down to his hip and then came to rest on the ass he so desperately wanted to be buried in. But this would be Justin's choice. Either way it was a win for him.

Although, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to tip the balance a bit. Sliding his fingers down Justin's crack, Brian teased the hole with feather-light circles. Just enough to drive his boy crazy.

"Fuck, Brian," Justin gasped, pushing his ass further into his hand. "Just fuck me!"

"As you wish," Brian snickered, tongue pressed into his cheek.

"Like that wasn't exactly what you were playing for," Justin snorted disbelievingly.

"You know me far too well, Sunshine," Brian whispered before crushing his lips to Justin's, his tongue sweeping out to take immediate possession.

It wasn't a tentative kiss, but hard and demanding, wanton; it did not ask for permission, but merely reclaimed what had always been his despite the fiddler's attempts to separate them. Fuck Ian… _Ethan_ and his stupid, little head games - this mouth had always been his; his boy had just forgotten for awhile.

Justin groaned under the onslaught and opened his mouth, his hand sinking into Brian's hair as he stretched up for a deeper taste. Their tongues tangled together, each fighting for dominance as Justin has always been one to give as good as he got; but eventually Brian won the fight, devouring the less experienced boy into submission.

Pulling away from Justin's mouth, Brian reached into his back pocket and pulled out another packet of lube and a condom. As much as he'd like to spend time reacquainting himself with Justin's body, he knew that he was far too gone to last much longer. Clenching the lube between his teeth, he ripped it open and quickly worked Justin open; first with one finger and then two and then finally three. Because if it had been as long as he suspected, he didn't want to hurt him in his enthusiasm.

"You feel so good, Sunshine. I can't wait to be inside you."

Justin just moaned in response, his hands clutching at the wall as Brian pressed him forward.

"Brace yourself," he rasped, pressing Justin's hands into the wall before unzipping his pants and shoving them down. He quickly sheathed and lubed his cock, and then lined himself up with Justin's hole and pressed forward, slowly sinking into the only ass he'd ever wanted to fuck more than once. And damn, it was so much better than he remembered.

Fuck, but he _wanted_ this boy; no one had ever made him feel like this before.

Brian paused for a moment, waiting for Justin to adjust, and then started an agonizingly slow pace, both to torment the boy beneath him and to also make sure he didn't come too soon. After all, the brat deserved it after putting them through all this unnecessary drama.

But the slow tempo didn't last long as the demanding twat was soon shoving his ass onto his cock in an effort to quicken the pace.

"Fuck, Brian." Justin gave an impatient growl. "I'm not some delicate flower. Fuck me already!"

"Now, now, Sunshine; patience…"

"If you tell me patience is a virtue one more time, I will seriously walk away and take care of this myself," Justin grunted in exasperation, and then clamped down on Brian's dick, drawing a sharp gasp and several expletives from Brian's mouth.

"You asked for it, little boy," Brian swore, pulling out nearly all the way and then slammed back in, ramming into Justin deeper than he'd ever dared, leaving the boy scrabbling at the wall for purchase. Justin cried out, and shoved his ass back, whimpering as Brian began a punishing pace in retaliation. He worked him mercilessly, scraping against Justin's prostate with each pass, bent on reaching that bliss that he only obtained with him.

Justin for his part, kept perfect pace with him. As always; easily falling into a tried and true rhythm that they'd developed in the two years they'd known each other.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Brian groaned, his balls tightening as that all too familiar feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. "So hot, so tight. Missed this. Missed you. Fuck, you are so perfect."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Justin gasped, and then cried out as Brian took one more stab at his prostate, sending him over the edge for his second orgasm of the night.

"Brat," Brian grit out, thrusting a few more times until finally the world whited out around him, Justin's name a low moan as he lost himself in, truly, the most perfect ass he'd ever fucked.

Panting, Brian slumped against Justin as he came back down and then reluctantly separated himself long enough to discard the condom. Pulling himself together, he waited until Justin had redressed and then turned him around. Pressing him back into the wall, Brian leaned down, and then paused hesitantly, searching Justin's eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Justin sighed and pressed back, deepening the kiss as his hand cupped the nape of Brian's neck, his fingers tangling into the short hairs there. Brian let himself get lost in his boy, that cold, hard place that had grown inside since Justin had left all but melting away with his boy's kiss.

God, he had missed him.

Pulling away, Brian looked down into wary blue eyes and rolled his lips between his teeth. "So."

"So…" Justin repeated cautiously as he stared back.

"Ready to come home, Sunshine, or are we going to continue playing these games?" Brian asked, waiting with trepidation for Justin's answer.

And the only response Brian needed was the bright, sunshine smile that had the power to light the city on its darkest night. Brian tucked his tongue into his cheek and fought back a smile of his own in response; but judging by Justin's 'I'm onto you' look, he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Lead the way," Justin said, waving his hand toward the door.

Brian smirked and then pulled away; he snagged Justin by the belt loop and dragged him towards the door, ignoring the envious stares shot their way. "I do hope you're not expecting to get any sleep tonight, Sunshine. I plan on fucking you long and hard, deep into the night."

"As if I'd expect anything less, Mr. Kinney," Justin replied impertinently.

"Twat," Brian said fondly.

"Asshole," Justin returned just as fondly.

Yes, his boy was right back where he belonged.


End file.
